Closet of Fantasies
by Kitera
Summary: It appears only when two people need it. And vanishes as soon as it serves its purpose. So what's Koenma supposed to do when he finds himself waiting for his certain someone inside on accident. Koenma?


**A/N:** Um just a little one-shot I wrote up a month or so ago. A bit on the cracky side. Well enjoy.  
**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. Unfortunate but credit will go where credit is due. And it goes to Yoshihiro Togashi in this case.

**Closet of Fantasies**

_Vindiya_

For the first time in a couple weeks the steady flow of spirits coming for judgment had slowed enough that that he was able to actually take a quick ten minute break to stretch his legs.

So the question to end all questions was: why the heck did he step out of his office two minutes ago to find himself walking into a closet? To make matters worse the door seemed to be locked and he couldn't get out. Looking, not that anyone could see it, rather like he could not believe this, Koenma tried the doorknob a second time just to be sure he wasn't imaging things. And yes the door was still locked.

A minute ticked by…then another…a few seconds more and the door opened. Koenma quickly popped into his adult form in case it was one of those new ogres who'd never seen him any other way was opening the door. Because what demi-god in their right mind wanted to have their authority challenged, certainly not Koenma that would just be counter-productive and he'd be required to do something to remind them that he was in charge and that was all just one big headache he didn't need at the moment.

"What are you doing in the closet Koenma-sama?" An all too familiar calm voice questioned tentatively after a moment.

Koenma cleared his throat impatiently as if to say move only to find that said ferry girl was very unceremoniously shove in with him. Well wasn't this just peachy, stuck in a closet with Ayame unable to get out and to top it all off he only had another six minute before all hell was likely to break loose. You know what with having the next burst of souls coming through then.

"You okay?" He asked pushing Ayame back a few inches to see her face in the dimness, his eyes having adjusted in the time that he was in there already.

Ayame nodded, "I'm fine. You kind of were in between me and the back wall. Are you okay?"

Well that was rather true he had been in between her and the wall. So why hadn't he practically broke his back hitting the hard stone that all of the palace walls were constructed out of. Turning, Koenma stared at the wall, how in Enma's name had hard stone transformed into something squishy that had quite obviously absorbed the force of both of them crashing into it? What the hell was going on his mind demanded?

"I'll be fine as soon as I figure out where this closet came from." He finally answered.

Ayame stood silent as she let the situation they were in be processed. Under normal circumstances being in any form of close proximity to her boss wasn't a problem. This probably had something to do with the fact that normally because he wasn't also towering a good four or more inch over her. Nor did Ayame make it a habit to be attracted to people who, in this case, appeared to be far younger than her for the majority of the time.

Although when he chose to be in his adult form it tended to be a little different. Close proximity to Koenma when in adult form tended to leave her a little off kilter as she tried to focus on whatever matter was at hand. Sometimes she'd succeed other times she'd get distracted. And this was one of those times that she was getting distracted. Shaking her head a bit Ayame tried to force her to focus. To some degree this did appear to work. Enough so that she was able to recall something Botan had told her.

"It's called the Closet of Fantasies…" Ayame said softly but not continuing.

Koenma waited a few seconds before getting impatient and prompting her to continue.

"I haven't done much research into it yet. But according to Botan the Closet of Fantasies only appears when two people are most in need of it." She pause her eyes having adjusted enough to see his look disbelief, "She listens to the staff rumors. But apparently the closest had a time limit."

Again Ayame trailed off causing Koenma to give her an impatient stare. Really now she should have known that this time limit business would catch his interest and cause the beginning of a slight panic attack. A time limit, really a time limit, what kind of TIME LIMIT DARNIT? Yep here he goes on that panic attack.

"Time limit…?"

"Yes time limit. Seven minutes from the time the second person enter." Ayame said catching onto the fact that he was getting started on a panic attack that would approach blowing the whole situation out of proportion in a few minutes.

"And what happens at the end of the time limit?" he asked dryly.

Ayame gave a small imperceptible shrug, "I'm not sure. As far as I know no one has ever been inside past the time limit."

"Well that's just helpful." He said sounding more than a little annoyed with the lack of information as he reached around her and tried the knob again.

…Still locked. Well what did he expect the closet obviously had some sort of purpose so of course he wasn't going to get out without achieving said purpose?

"How much time do we have left?" Ayame asked pulling away putting as much distance between them that was allowed in the tight confines of the closet.

Koenma thought for a minute counting the minutes that had already passed them by. Eventually he came to a rather scary conclusion. They only had another minute and a half.

"Ninety seconds…"

Ayame paused chewing on her lip for a second. Well that changed thing just a bit since she really didn't want to find out what would happen the next sixty seconds.

"So how do we plan on getting out?" She asked a little slowly unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

There was a quick silence after she spoke as Koenma thought about it. Well neither really want to find out what would happen and that name of the closet gave him the impression that someone, he wasn't going to name names, wanted to encourage certain _feelings_ that he _may_ or _may not_ have for said ferry girl in the closet with him. Well if it would get them out… Reaching out to her Koenma wrapped his fingers around wrist and pulled her into him.

"What ar-" His lips descending on hers, silencing her question as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her shock stiff form tighter against him.

It took a few seconds for her to come to her senses and stop standing stock still. Her lips moving against his in response, arms moving up and wrapping around his neck. She really couldn't believe that she was standing in a closet with her boss and kissing him. Who had heard her subconscious plea? She wasn't all that sure, but she was thankful for it. Going up on her toes to even out the height difference Ayame tightened her grip around his neck pulling him down and deepening the kiss.

A giggle let them know they weren't quite as trapped anymore as they thought they were.

"Guess its kinda in use at the moment now isn't it, Hiei."


End file.
